Two Different World
by Miyoko Midori
Summary: Usui Takumi is a beast (literally). Misaki Ayuzawa is a human. Both individual are very different from each other. They have a secret that if anyone find out, they life will basically in a ruin. When both creatures meet each other, let's just say all hell broke loose.
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Nice to meet you all XD. If some recognize me from my other story, please ignore that. I think that story is on Hiatus. I have writer block on that story. Sorry for the people that anticipated it. Anyway, here is another story. Hope my interest span is long enough to do it until the end. Yosh! Let's start with the story.

Synopsis: Usui Takumi is a beast (literally). Misaki Ayuzawa is a human. Both individual are very different from each other. They have a secret that if anyone find out, they life will basically in a ruin. When both creatures meet each other, let's just say all hell broke loose.

**~~~ Two Different World ~~~**

Prologue...

Once upon a time, this world is shared by human, normal animal, beast and as well as other magical creature. In this world only the beast and magical creature have magic attribute. Although the world seem harmony, but the human and the beast are on the verge of war.

The human have issue with the beast advantages in using magic while the beast feel human could not live with them because of the lack of magic. There is more other reason why beast and human can't stand at each other. But mainly, they are trying to find each other fault, so they can declare war.

Despite the dire and uptight situation, human and beast still need one another. This is happening because of the human and beast different ability. Beast major field is in mining, forging and usage of magic while human is expert in a more delicate job such as cloth making, farming and other more mundane work that consist of cooking, cleaning and etc.

Human need precious stone, good quality weapon and also some spells from the beast. In the meantime, beasts need cloth (**_they wear cloth too, you know_**), fruits, milk and services in housework.

But what if the war really happens? We could see that the human is in a really big disadvantages because the lack of magic but don't forget that human is intelligence. Human already invented some machines that could extract magic from the beast itself and use it against the beast. Human also have magic repellent to thwart or deflect the magic.

So basically, human and beast have equal chance in destroying one another. Don't worry, the war haven't erupted** yet**. Why you ask? It is because some human country needs beast protection to ward of human enemy. Meanwhile, weaker beast country will submit to a stronger human country. Some country also share special bond between human and beast.

Next is the beast and human appearance. In this story, beast figure is the same as human except for the extra horn on his head and fang in his mouth. Average beast is taller than human and have bigger ego than human. Beast has their own version of language. Not to mention almost all of them is a sadistic bunch.

For the human appearance, well human are human, right? Overall, beast and human are the same. They need to eat, drink, marry and bear children, have social status and etc. However, how human and beast treat magical creature is not the same.

The human use magical creature as their pet and not as food because magical creature meat taste horrible and have more use in living rather than dead. While, beast love the magical creature meat flavour so they kill them for food.

There is two type of magical creature that exist, one is cannot speak while the other is have the ability to speak beast and human language. The magical creature that can speak are prone to be the pet of royal if they have been catch no matter human or beast.

There is also a fact where beast lives slightly longer than human being and they are easier to give birth since they have magical abilities. But the downside is that the newborn beast baby is so fragile he needs to be put in a special magical sphere where the baby natural antibodies are being developed by that sphere for a month.

Here is the world where Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa live. The world that is full of magic and surprises. The adventure will start as soon as they meet each other. This is the story where both beast (Usui) and human (Misaki) will understand each other and change the world.

~~~ Two Different World ~~~

Minna-san, what do you think? Gomen for the grammatical error. I'm never good in using them. If anyone is interested in helping my grammar, feel free to PM me. Please R&R ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Knight In Shinning Armour

Chapter 1: Knight in Shining Armour

'Puuuuuuunnn...!' A warning horn was blaring nonstop somewhere and it caught the attention of all the Royal Knight that was having lunch at Knight Dining Hall. The hall door suddenly burst open and a newbie squire could be seen panting and trying to say something.

It takes the lad 30 seconds to regain his breath but he could already feel the piercing gazes of all 150 knights that are present. He suddenly feels small and terrified. After all, the commander personally trains them during their student year. Only the fittest could survive the Sparta training.

"Umm... There is b...bandit app...approaching the co...country b...boundaries. The c...commander or...order Sir Shirakawa, Sir Ikuto, Sir Shintani, Sir Kanou and Sir Kurosaki to meet him immediately while the o...other g...gather at the fro...front yard."

Coincidently, the boy master is sitting between the people that had been mention and looked at the boy disappointedly because of the stuttering. Hearing the order, all knights stand simultaneously and making an impressive loud 'clang' of armour.

The poor terrified boy immediately runs out to the weapon room to prepare his master equipment. That afternoon, all available knights are rushing here and there because of the warning horn. 5 minutes later, all available knight gather at Knight Academy front yard together with their squire.

With his heavily armour appearance, the commander solemnly watch all knight that present and throttle towards the back entrance of country. In an instant, the knight scattered to their respective place. The 5 elite knight plus 24 ordinary knights followed the commander.

The civilian come rushing out from house or stop what they're doing when the commander and elite knight pass through. The woman and girl sigh happily when seeing the commander ride elegantly on his white horse. It is a custom that the commander will ride the white horse while the others will ride other than white colour horse.

The guard that blew the horn are relief when seeing the commander and others knight arrive. "Sir, the scout report of 50 bandits is coming towards here," told the guard immediately. The commander dismounts from his horse and pull open his helmet to reveal a 17 years old teenagers.

"Hmmm... Anything else? No report of bandits will come through from the other opening of country?" Enquiry the commander while guiding his horse to a nearby tree. The guard read the report from the scroll in his hand again and shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter. They can try if they want but I already post man in every nook and cranny of the country." Out of the blue, a battle cry could be heard and a lone arrow was launched somewhere towards the commander.

The teenager smirks evilly and unsheathed his sword. He tackled down the arrow easily as if the arrow is a mere paper bag. The guard that was stunt by the suddenness of attacked come out from his shocked state and instantly asked, "Are you alright, Sir Ayuzawa?"

The teen answered by putting on his helmet and mounting his ride. As in cue, all knights follow their commander to the forest. A few seconds later, the first bandit appeared and tried to attack the commander. The brunette flicked his sword and plunge the sword deeply to the bandit body as though the body is made up of cotton.

Blood splatter to the commander and horse body making them seemed grotesque in a beautiful way. After the first bandits died, the others started to come out one by one from their hiding and immediately surrounded the knight. All knights took out their weapon and the battle officially starts!

One of the elite knights, Sir Shirakawa thrust his long spear and managed to kill four people in one throw straight to their heart. He forcefully tugged the spear that dwelled in the corpse and flick it swiftly to dispel the blood that coated the spear. He is not called the White Tornado Beast for nothing.

The other guy, who people nickname him Night or Sir Ikuto slashes his whip towards enemy and two of the bandits head detached from the body. Sir Kurosaki who is Sir Shirakawa childhood friend took out his bow and shoots 3 arrow at one time and hit 3 people in the heart.

All 30 of them fight the enemy ferociously. One by one, lifeless body fell to the earth. The guard that are standing at the back entrance is in a trance watching the gruesome fight. He feels like the knights are engaging in a deathly graceful dance especially the commander. Finally after 2 hours, the bandits are wiped out and only the leader remained standing.

Shintani detained the culprit to be judged at the royal court. With armour and horses bathing in enemies' blood, all knights gallop back to Knight Academy. The trial will be held at the castle in front of the king. The commander will be going to the castle to hand in the report while Shintani will lock the culprit in the dungeon.

After handing the report, Sir Ayuzawa returned to his home to clean himself and the horse before going to the trial that is held during the night. Commander has the luxury to buy or rent house from outside not like others knight that need to stay at Knight Academy whether you have family or not. Family house are provided for the married while the single will live in dormitories.

While riding slowly towards his house, Sir Ayuzawa mused to himself. "Today's killing is not so bad. But this blood on the barding must be hard to clean. Even my armour is reek of blood. Better clean and polish it today or it will rust."

"Ayuzawa-san!" A woman voice resonates under him. Sir Ayuzawa stop his musing and said, "How many time did I told you that you that you only need to call me Misaki. No need for that formal suffix." The horse snorted and said, "Yes, Misaki."

"Anyway, when we get back home, can you ask your sister to apply some medicine? I think I hurt my hind leg." To emphasis it, the horse lifted her injured leg and Misaki could see a shallow gash just below the tight. Misaki instantly dismount from her ride and examine it.

"Hmm... The wound are not that deep. Why don't you say earlier? If I know you are injured, I will not ride you," scold Misaki. The horse grunt and mumbled, "That is the reason why I don't tell you." A worried frown appeared on the brunette face. The horse saw it and hastily said, "It's alright, Misaki. I'm ok. That wound is already numb anyway."

"I still worried about you, Arashi. Next time when you have any injured, you must tell me." When Arashi nudged her nose to encourage Misaki to ride her, Misaki only laugh and said, "I will not ride you and we will walk slowly so the wound will not bleed again. When the horse wants to urge, Misaki give her the 'it's final' look.

Arashi only puff to voice her opinion but said no more. Both Misaki and Arashi walk leisurely while savouring the lush meadow that they were passing through. Now is summer, a lot of small animal could be seen scurried here and there. Butterfly, humming bird and other insects are flying haphazardly from flower to flower. Misaki can even see a couple of deer from far off grazing grass.

"Misaki, it seems that autumn will be coming in 3 more months," warn Arashi. Misaki peaceful face turned grim when hearing Arashi statement. "That mean we need to start prepare now. Last autumn doesn't have any attack but I can't rest." Misaki scrunched up her face because of distaste.

Although the country already sign a peace treaty between the Miyabigaoka Kuni 3 years ago, Misaki still hate the beast because she has a bad history not with that country particularly but the beast itself. The beast is also the reason why Misaki become a knight.

**Flashback...**

It was during autumn, Misaki was 8 years old and her sister, Suzuna is 5 years old. Both of them were happily shopping for grocery that their mother instructed them to buy. Misaki still remember her heavily pregnant mother advice to came back immediately after shopping.

The two of them was on their way home when Suzuna discover a group of juggler are giving a free show on the road and decided to watch it. At first, Misaki is reluctant to give in to her sister demand but being a child herself, she was also interested in watching the juggler.

What make Misaki stay to watch is because a monkey shows up and play the accordion. Both the siblings happily watch the show and only after it ended that they finally did walk home. When both of them nearing the house, they smell a metallic and coppery scent wafted through their nose.

Misaki that recognize that scent started to feel uneasy. She doesn't want to think negatively but for safety, she asked Suzuna to hide at the secret place they usually play and wait there until Misaki find her.

Suzuna that feel her sister anxiousness did what she was told and run towards the forest. When Misaki has made sure that Suzuna are gone from the view, she steels herself and walked stiffly towards her house.

The usually warm home turns colder and eerie. There is also the scent of death hanging in the air. Misaki pushed her house door slowly and the scene in front of her makes her throw up. Done throwing up, Misaki run as fast as her short leg could take her to the nearest house which is two kilometres from her home.

The family were just having their breakfast when Misaki stormed in with red face plus tears and snot streaming down from her face. Misaki only said, "Home... Blood... Mom... Dad..." Before she collapse at her neighbour front door.

When seeing Misaki state, the mother immediately picked up Misaki and went out to find Suzuna. She knew where to find the sister because she always saw them playing in a cave near the lake inside the forest. While the father run out from the house to check on his best friend condition.

When the father had make sure that both Minako and Sakuya were dead, he called (**not by telephone because this is not the modern world**) the priest and morgue house to sort out the bodies. Misaki and Suzuna are currently being taking care by his wife.

According to the investigation, Minako, Sakuya and the unborn baby was killed by beast half an hour before both girls returned home. If they home earlier, they will face the same fate. The King already set up a search party to find the murderer but to no avail.

After the incident, some civilian also killed by the beast and most of the victim is either close to Misaki or Suzuna. Even the parent that currently taking care of them also been targeted a few time.

No one have any idea why does it happen because Misaki and Suzuna parent is outsider who comes from other country and they don't know the origin and history of Minako and Sakuya.

Nevertheless, they still help Misaki and Suzuna because their parent is always helping them if others encounter problem. But when Misaki discover that her adoptive family are in a danger, she and Suzuna leave the home.

She comes back to her old house although the memory of her parent death still fresh from her memory. To survive herself, she learns to hunt while her sister learns to farm. The family that adopt them try to take them back but Misaki refuse them.

The family can only help by occasionally giving them some coin or seed to help them. Misaki is glad that the threat is lifted off from the kind family when both of them leave from the house. Weirdly, the attacked stop just when summer is starting.

Both siblings are happily living their live but the happiness is short live when one day during autumn season Suzuna is attack by the beast. Luckily Misaki was just coming home from hunting and saw the scene. She took her bow and shoot arrow at the beast.

Because of the beast attribute that can control magic, the arrow is deflected and the beast runs away. Misaki want to chase after the murderer but stop when seeing Suzuna arm bleed. She lifts her sister and run to the physician house to patch her sister up.

While waiting the physician to sew the gaping wound, Misaki already make up her mind to protects her sister and the country that she love so much. She decided to join the knight. There is one problem though, she is not a boy.

Knight Academy can only accept boy because they think girl have no necessary strengths to endure the training. She wrecks her mind to find solution to the problem and can only come out with one solution, which is to disguise as a boy. It's not hard for her since she hasn't hit puberty.

When the surgery is done, Misaki already make up her mind. She lifts Suzuna and walk home slowly to avoid the wound reopen. Suzuna is still asleep with the medicine he gives her earlier before the surgery.

Misaki lay her sister down gently on the bed and take the opportunity of her sister sleeping to immediately sign up at Knight Academy. Before going, she cut her long hair and changes to a more boyish cloth.

There were suspicions at first because of the small build of Misaki body, but when Misaki show her archery and knife skill to the interviewer they instantly enrol her (**please remember that during this time period, girl can't and won't learn archery and sword. Only boys do it**). However, Misaki forgot about the most important aspect.

All students must live in dormitories. Only a few bunches of student can be excuse from it. Misaki while holding her acceptance letter is trudging slowly back to her home. She is thinking where her sister will be living.

She doesn't want Suzuna to live by herself and she could not afford to put her together with the kind family that always help them for scared that the beast will come and harm any of the family members.

Without knowing, she arrived in front of her house. The day is getting darker and she could see the house is illuminated by an oil lamp. She feels odd. Suzuna can't be getting up even if she wants to because of the injuries plus the medicine that the physician gives Suzuna will make her whole body numb and can't move.

Upon opening the door to her house, she smiled pleasantly when seeing her adoptive mother are standing at the stove cooking something that smell delicious while Suzuna is awake but still lying on her bed.

Suzuna want to get up when seeing her sister came in but Misaki hurriedly over towards Suzuna and pushed her back gently. "Suzuna, please don't strain yourself. The wound will reopen if you moved too much," said Misaki while preparing the table for dinner.

Suzuna want to voice her protest but Satsuki Hyoudou, their adoptive mother beat her to it and said, "Your sister are, right. Don't worry, from today onwards, all your household chores will be done by me when you are healing. Misaki can help me with the more laborious work."

Suzuna still want to protest but Satsuki cut it off by saying, "Its dinner time. Let's eat". With that, all arguments forgotten and the three of them enjoy the food silently. Done washing the dishes, Misaki sit at the stool near her sister bed and give the acceptance letter to Satsuki.

When they were eating, Misaki is determined to tell her sister about it. Since Satsuki is here, she might as well tell her so Satsuki can help her in solving the problem. Satsuki read it slowly and loudly so Suzuna can know the content of letter as well without reading it.

When Satsuki saw the formal scroll that Misaki was holding when she come in, Satsuki feel dread in her heart. Such young girl but already needs to bear a big responsibility and make a life and dead decision.

She pretended to be happy so Suzuna will not feel even more pain. But Satsuki knew that Misaki will break the news sooner because the Academy only give 3 days to say good bye to family member and pack the belonging.

She knew what is the letter for because one of her son are offered (**offered= you are compulsory to follow it or you will be executed**) to enrol there. She knew now why Misaki hair is not long anymore.

Satsuki feel pity to Misaki but she has to be strong for both of them and read the scroll loudly so Suzuna can also hear it. As Misaki predict, Suzuna have a pained look on her face and Satsuki that always looked young suddenly looked more like her 30 years old self.

Done reading, Misaki give both of them the strongest smile she could muster but her heart feel heavy seeing both her loved one unhappy. "I can't back out now. Even if I could I wouldn't. I need to do this. I want to protect all of you from the beast."

Misaki took a long breath and continue, "I tell you this not to gain pity or ask you to stop me but because I need to live in the academy and Suzuna will be alone in this house. I can't let her live alone, so I was wondering if Satsuki-san have any idea how to solve it. But staying with Satsuki-san is not an option."

Ahter hearing the letter content, Suzuna don't say anything. Not even a playful remark that she always throw at Misaki. She just suddenly become quiet and couldn't look in Misaki's eyes. Misaki is worried but she will confront Suzuna later when Satsuki isn't around.

Satsuki put the letter down and pinched her nose bridge. She knows Misaki a stubborn girl, just like her father. If she had makes a decision she will not back out. Satsuki sigh heavily and said, "Ok, I will not stop you. You can't be stop anyway."

Hearing this, Misaki's face immediately lit up and a small genuine smile graced her lips. "But Suzuna will live with us no matter what you say. If you refuse, I will not hesitate to tell the academy that you are a girl."

Misaki pouted and Satsuki chuckled. Suzuna that was quiet until now suddenly hug Misaki despite her wound. Misaki was shocked, her sister never hug her before, not even when she knew their parent died.

Misaki don't know how to react with Suzuna sudden affection only patted her back gently. Suzuna released her sister and lie back but she smile sadly to Misaki. The smile is the only thing that Misaki need to see from her sister as approval.

Misaki kiss both Satsuki and Suzuna cheek and start running to her room to pack. The smile that plastered on Suzuna face disappeared as soon as Misaki is gone. She was on the verged of crying when Satsuki hug her. This is just like the night after she knows about her parent death.

She doesn't cry in front of Misaki not because Suzuna don't trust her but because she doesn't want Misaki to become worried but Satsuki knew better. That night, after Misaki asleep, Suzuna was crying silently when Satsuki came in and comfort her just like know.

"Don't worry. I will ask my husband to escort her to the Academy and told my son to take good care of Misaki. But I doubt she will accept it, she has a pride just like your father," said Satsuki while stroking Suzuna long hair. Suzuna only nodded.

After 3 three days, Misaki is officially a student in Seika Knight Academy. She worked the hardest among all students there. She is always careful so that her girl identity is not exposed. Because she always secluded herself, she doesn't have any close friend except the two girls from Healing Academy that situated just beside Knight Academy.

Even both her best friend, Sakura and Shizuko don't know Misaki is a girl. During her school year, Misaki is the best squire in the school and manage to graduate at the age of 11. Misaki is the youngest and fastest student to graduate from Knight Academy.

When she successfully became a knight, she is shocked to find the commander bad behaviour and attitude. No wonder the country security level drop. She swore to herself that she will take over the former commander and heighten the safety of Seika Kuni.

She again worked herself from the bottom until the top and the King also took notice of Misaki effort and appointed her as the commander. In just 2 years, she succeeded in becoming the youngest commander in the history of Seika Kuni.

With Misaki as the commander, Seika Kuni manage to break out from the weakest country list and become the 15th strong country and recently, their country succeeded to sign a peace treaty with Miyabigaoka Kuni, the strongest beast country.

**End of flashback...**

"Misaki, we have arrived," told Arashi and Misaki stopped from her musing. Both of them walked to the back of the house where they will meet Suzuna tending her farm. Suzuna that was sitting under the shed eating watermelon after standing under the sun for nearly 3 hour saw her sister and a horse clad in dried blood, looking at her sheepishly.

"Urmm... Suzuna, can you tended her injured foot after I washed her?" Suzuna nodded, put down her watermelon and fished out the first aid kit that she always used to treat her sister or Arashi. The first aid kit at Misaki house is not your usual kit but rather the sophisticated one that are always use during battle between beasts.

Only healers that graduate from Healing Academy could get the permission to own this kind of kit at home. Usually, a squire in training will not gain too much wound except from the training that they have to endure. Misaki always treat her own wound because she could not afford to risk her gender to discover during the healing process.

But one day, the country is attack by rogue beasts and the squires are needed because available knight are not enough. During the fight, Misaki is hit with magic coated weapon and this injury could not be healed by your average physician and Misaki is not an expert in this kind of wound.

So she hides the wound and let the magic eat her flesh. Luckily, Satsuki son, Hiroyuki notice something wrong with Misaki and immediately applied leave for both of them. Hiroyuki rush home with an unconscious Misaki and bring her to his mom. Satsuki is an ex-healer herself fish out her own kit and start to treat Misaki.

Suzuna that saw her sister is in pained could not hold her tears and run outside so Misaki will not see the tears. Seeing Misaki is working hard in keeping her gender as secret until willing to risk her life, made Suzuna make up her mind to become a healer. She swore to herself that she will be the one that will heal Misaki injury.

After one week, Misaki is back in health and was ready to go back to school when Suzuna voice her desire. Misaki is reluctant to let her sister enrol because healer also need to present every time there is a war with beast and that will harm Suzuna.

Suzuna was disappointed when Misaki prevent her to become healer but she hasn't give up yet. Two weeks after Misaki rejection, Suzuna secretly sign up her name and was accepted as a student. Satsuki again could not prevent Suzuna taking the risky path just like Misaki. Satsuki can only pray for both of the sibling safety.

Misaki only discovered Suzuna secret when she saw Suzuna was taking a healing practical at Knight Academy. Healer in training always do their practical on the student of Knight Academy because where else can you find a better place to practice the healing skill.

Anyway, you could say that Misaki is beyond shock, she is pissed. After the class, Misaaki request on Suzuna and both of them talk at the back of the stable away from the prying eyes.

When Misaki demand a reason why Suzuna is still stubborn with the decision, Suzuna shrugged and said, "Nee-san, I also want to protect the one I love and my home. I can't do that if I can't even heal the closest person that I have." This answer shocked Misaki but she understand Suzuna desire because she also has it.

Misaki sigh heavily, and patted her sister head as understanding. Suzuna kiss her sister and run back to her school while waving to Misaki. That's how Misaki manage to kept her secret although she encounter many magical injury because Suzuna is there as her personal healer.

A screech of eagle could be heard when Misaki is busy polishing her armour and Arashi barding. Misaki stand up and hold out her hand to take the massage that are attach to the bird feet. It is a usual thing that an eagle sent King massage to Misaki.

Since the first commander is appointed, it is set as a rule that no one can know the commander house location for safety accept family member and the King. If there is any emergency, the special horn will be blown or an eagle will be sent depend on the situation to alert the commander.

Misaki feed the eagle some meat that she always keeps for any eagle that will come. When seeing that eagle hasn't fly away, realization dawned on Misaki. She run inside and immediately opens the massage.

Despite the small size of massage, it is written in code. Misaki that are used to this type of writing, decipher it in just a minute. The coded massage say, "An unexpected guest has arrived and he request your present."

Misaki frown as she is not expecting any kind of visitor until the autumn where undesirable guest will appear. Misaki want to reject meeting the guest but if a massage arrive, that means she need to accept it beause you could never denied a King or you will be punish.

She writes the massage in coded. The massage read, "Your highness, I will present myself in front of you when the horizon swallowed the sun and sky turn dark." She attached the massage and sent the eagle flying.

~~~ Two Different World ~~~

Hello, Minna! Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for the one that review and favourite my story. I also thank you to viewer who read this story.

I hope you all are not confused with the he and she I use for Misaki. If you are in any way confuse about this story, feel free to ask me.

Healer in my story is not healer that uses magic to heal wound. They use special type of medicine that was invented by the royal special for magical attack wound. Only the student from Healing Academy can have the license to use it.

Here, Suzuna maybe a little OOC because I never seen Suzuna sad so I just make up how she will react. Sorry for making Misaki's mother and father die. I need a strong excuses so Misaki is motivated to enrol in Knight Academy.

Lastly, sorry for the horrible grammar. I'm still not good with it. Pls R&R ^^


	3. Chapter 2: What a Life!

A/N: Sorry for the late update . First of all, thank you all for the favourites, follows and reviews. I love you all. Ohh, and dont forget the silent reader. When my counter hit to 400, I was soo happy that I literally jump at my dorm room. All my dorm friends are giving me a weird look when I jump . But the biggst thank you are for Rupanzel because she helped me to correct some of my grammar mistake for this chapter. Love you, Rupanzel ^^ . Anyway, this chapter is not my favourite since of the too much explaination. But I still hope you enjoy this chapter although it maybe suck a little . Please enjoy^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the storyline and some extra character

Unbeta-ed but Rupanzel did help me to correct some of my horrible grammer

Chapter 2: What a Life!

On a far, far away land from Seika Kuni, a country of beast was living peacefully and was ruled by a strict but wise King and a fierce but gentle Queen. This country had strove a lot compared to the ancient time since the current King's ancestor took over this country.

During the ancient time, the country was build surrounded by desserts as far as eyes could see. There were no nearby oasis, no source of water and not even animals passed by. The beasts live in a poor condition. They survive by eating their own magic power to keep them living but they were still dying slowly, because eating magic is equal to eating your own flesh.

The side effects of eating magic other than dying is magic induce disease. The symptom is the same as when you're addicted to drug and alcohol at the same time. The effect can be fatal to the human but the beasts do not die from the effect.

The current King during that time was aware of the citizen's suffering. But he could do nothing as he was one of the many people that go through the same disease. When you suffer from this disease, your power will become useless and your body will 'explode' if you start to use it for other reason than eating. The theory is the same as exhaust a pipe that was clog with banana.

They could leave the country but with their weak condition, the humans would surely either kill or exploit them. So they had no choice but to suffer. One day, a stray beast couple come in contact with the country. They were asking for a refuge because of the coming sand storm.

But both of them don't have money, so they give healing service to those who have the disease. When the King heard about this, both of them were called to the palace and were commanded to heal the King. The husband tried to heal him but he couldn't heal the King. Both of them felt weird by this phenomenon since they had been healing beast for 10 years and never failed.

They did a couple of researches and discovered that the King had been 'eating' other's magic power to keep himself from dying but it was futile. The King's condition was worse then the others. Eating different magic is like forcing the body to receive A-type blood although it has B-type blood (if anyone here watch Fairy Tail, they will know this).

When the couple finally give up the idea of healing the King, he was really mad and sent them to be beheaded. The couple was shocked and helpless. The next day, they were expecting to meet their end but shockingly the punishment never comes. The King died that night and his daughter revoked the punishment.

Unfortunately, the daughter was also dying, not because of the disease but because of her weak body that could not bear the harshness of desert. If the princess died, the country would collapse and the princess didn't want that. As a last resort, the princess appointed the couple as the throne heir and since then, the country turn from desert to a suitable place to live.

After 50 years of ruling, the Royal Shaman predicted that the downfall of the country will happen when a magicless royal child will appear to challenge the King. The prophecy had been passed down generation to generation but still the child did not appear.

60 years later, the current Royal Shaman again warned the current King about the prophecy. During this time, the country is waiting for the Queen to give birth. But sadly, the Queen died immediately after the child was born. The King assumed that the death was related to the prophecy and started to hate his own son although he never checked whether the boy possess magic or not.

The new born baby was passed to the assigned human maid and from then on, the boy had been neglected by his own father. As a tradition, a royal baby beast should be name by his father on the fifth months of his birth. Unfortunately, because of the current circumstances he had no name until he was 7 months old, when the boy grandmother took the initiative to name him herself.

Although the baby is consider the darkness of the royal family, the former Queen gave him a name opposite from what people call him in hope that someday, he can become just like his name meaning. The baby name was Usui, meaning light.

When the former Queen was still alive, Usui had the freedom to play outside. But when Usui was 3 years old, his grandmother died and the King instantly locked him up in an isolated tower deep inside the forest just like a cursed princess that was waiting to be rescued.

**** TWO DIFFERENT WORLD ****

"Haaa...!" A yawn escaped from the 7 years old boy's lip. He was currently perched on the top of the only window that exists in that room. He put down the book that he finished reading just awhile ago on the window and gazed below.

Down below, he could see kids around his age playing around near the tower area and their mothers were happily chattering with each other while picking up some wild blueberries. Trailing behind them was the human maid that usually helped the household.

Seeing the playful kids, a pang of jealousy feeling hit him . But he hardly cared since the pain was already numbed from long exposure of the said feeling. "Must be a well-off family come to walk at the forest judging from the maid trailing behind," judged Usui.

Although accustomed with the feeling, he still avoided to look at the happy scene for a long period of time. He jumped down from the window while picked up the book and walk towards the shelf. Because of his lack of height, he has to climb the provided stairs to reach the only place that had left to put the book.

He slide down the stair and stand in the middle of his room. The boy surveys the section of book one by one with his uninterested gaze. Usui sigh as if the whole world problems are on his shoulder. He scanned the book second time and finally give up when he could not find a single book that he hasn't read. Yup, it's official! His life is boring.

Don't get him wrong, he was not a spoiled child. He was the black sheep of his family, remember? His only activities while being locked up in the tower was either tutoring or spend his time reading. In spite of his father hating him, he still gave Usui enough food, the best education and new books every day. It was not like he wanted jewellery or his father's throne anyway.

Still, a child needs freedom and love from family and that was the only luxury that Usui can't afford. Since he has no tutoring class that day and all his new books have been read couple of time, Usui was bored. He walked to the corner of his room which was the only place that was not occupied by book shelfs and lied on the bed.

Usui flexed his hand and tried to summon a small spark of magic. Green mists appeared on his right hand and started to trail downward to cocoon his small body. Usui felt contented since this was the only way he could feel the motherly touch he carved for so much.

He might be a black sheep of the family, but he was not the child from the prophecy. So basically he could still use magic. The King was not aware about this fact as he practically ignored Usui's existence. He learned it himself with a magic guidebook that has been given to him by his human maid.

Usui knew that humans don't have magic and magic books are expensive. So he concluded that his maid smuggle the book from his father's study. He appreciated it and always hided it to avoid the maid being punish severely. He liked the maid because the woman regard him as her own child and had a fiery personality just like his decease grandmother.

Suddenly, he felt uneasy and immediately removed the mist from his hand. Instantly after he had done that, the King appear at his room with a puff of smoke. The King had the scariest look that Usui had ever seen. Although his heart was hammering erratically with fear, he tried hard to make his face look passive. "Usui Takumi, I order you to follow me. I want the Royal Shaman to check up on you," bellowed the King. "Yes, your highness." Usui stiffly stand up and mumbled. He walked towards his father and kept his distance from the King.

The King huffed and both of them were teleported to the castle in a blink. When Usui open his eyes, he feel a little lightheaded since he was not used to teleporting. When he feel okay, only then did he aware that he was in the Royal Shaman room. He shivered involuntarily and his stomach began doing somersaults. Usui never ventured to the Royal Shaman room before because most of his life was spend in the tower. But somehow, he felt dread coming from the room.

Actually the room was nothing special or creepy. A medium size chandelier was hanging in the middle of the room and layer by layer there was soft purple silk start flowing from the chandelier to the whole ceiling and wall. Because of the draped, the room become darker in a good way.

Every size and colour of pillow was strewn haphazardly around the room making the room seem cheerful and laidback. In the middle of the room a table was situated and on top of it was a crystal ball that was surrounded by mini candle. Both crystal ball and mini chandelier were in a spell circle that had been carved onto the table.

On the western side of the room was a simple bed made from wood, a stone chimney that had a mini cauldron hanging, a wardrobe and a certain other small chamber. Truthfully, Usui could say the room was quite nice and he prised the man for having a simple but elegant taste

However, the room decor was not the one that made him uneasy but the aura that emitted from it. The aura seems mystical yet so dangerous...as if a dragon was sleeping in the room. The King talked to the Royal Shaman for awhile before going out from the room and leave Usui alone with the shaman

Usui felt the shaman observing him from head to toes as if calculating and judging him. Usui feit uncomfortable because the stares seem to see thoroughly to his soul. Despite the unpleasantness, Usui was fighting hard not to fidget in front of the shaman.

"Hmmm... You are good! You are the first one that can maintain cool under this tense aura and my Looking ability (An ability were shaman use to intimidate client or unwanted visitor)." The shaman smiled and the environment became incredibly lighter. The anxious feelings that crawled in Usui's stomach also disappeared.

"Please sit down your highness," the Royal Shaman invited Usui to sit on the floor while he took the cauldron and put it on the table. "What would you like to drink, your highness?" The shaman was asking Usui eagerly but the boy seemed down.

"What wrong? Are you sick, your highness? Do you want me to call the physician?" Usui shook his head and said, "Could you stop calling me your highness? That title does not belong to me anymore." The shaman smiled and proceeded to made tea. "Drink this, your highness."

Usui took it and slowly drink it as to savor the warmth and the taste. Surprisingly the tea seemed to enlighten his mood. Out of curiosity, Usui asked, "What kind of tea is this?" The shaman that was rummaging something at the small cupboard beside his bed answered, "That is Licht, a new type of tea that I plant myself. You like it?"

Usui nodded and small smile grazed his lips. "Your highness, please help yourself with the drink. Sorry that I could not entertain you for awhile because I need to find something." After saying that, the shaman walked into one of the small chamber.

After awhile, the Royal Shaman appeared with his body full of dust. He was sneezing profusely because of the dust but Usui could see a delicate necklace hanging from the shaman hand. The necklace doesn't have anything special on it. Just a simple thread of silver iron and a simple love shape as it locket (like the necklace that Usui & Misaki got during playing the game).

Usui rose his brows as a question when the shaman finally stops sneezing. "I'm so sorry, your highness. I have allergic to dust." The shaman said and sat down a sit opposite to Usui, washed his hand from a nearby basin and drank the tea in one gulp.

"That is not my question. I want to ask about the necklace," said Usui when he notices the shaman doesn't answer his real question. "Ahhh... This is a protection charm that your mom possessed. Before she died, she asked me to enhance the magical element in it and give it to you when the right time comes."

Usui nodded but he felt that something was still missing from the explanation that the shaman gave him. He pondered for awhile before asking, "Why do I need the necklace? Is it to prevent the prophecy from happening? How does she know her unborn son will become the curse child? As far as I know, I'm not the child from the prophecy."

"It's about time you notice." Hearing the statements, Usui gave him a confused look. The Royal Shaman calmly poured some tea into Usui's and his own cup before continuing. "I know you can use magical power." A twinkle in his eyes made Usui realize that the shaman was not joking.

"Anyway, the prophecy child that had been describes for about 110 years is not a beast child but rather a human child." This new fact shocked Usui. "This new prophecy is in fact made by my younger sister or should I say... your mother?" One after another new thing rushed to his head making him light-headed. Usui sipped the tea and he felt lot better but he was still startled by the news.

Usui never knew his mother was a shaman and even his trusted maid did not say anything. Feeling slightly betrayed, he asked the shaman, "Did the King know about this?" The shaman emits a nervous chuckled. His playful eyes turn cold and hesitating. Usui dranks his tea again and wait.

The Royal Shaman observed the blond kid. He had never seen a boy as serened and composed as him, or should he be saying that to a boy with a heavy weight burden on his delicate shoulder? A kid around Usui age should be playful and should not have the kind of facial expression an adult have. "He is too young for this," the shaman thought.

"I don't want to be rude but I'm still waiting," said the blond. "Of course he knows," the shaman finally answered "Your mother is the original Royal Shaman, not me. Unfortunately, the King falls in love with my sister just when the King's father assigned my sister to become the Royal Shaman."

"The former King did refuse of this idea because at that time the King was only 7 years old and my sister was 20. Furthermore, the current King was already engaged to the princess from Afri Kingdom." Again, the new info struck him hard.

It's a taboo to marry a shaman in the beast society because the said shaman would lose his or her own magic power (shamans have different kind of magic since they can see glimpse of future) and would gradually die. "That was why my mom died after giving birth to me, although beasts has a longer life span of life and it's easier for them to give birth" mused Usui silently.

Usui also knew that the Afri Kingdom was Miyabigaoka's enemies ever since his father took over the throne. Now he knew why both kingdoms were raging on a war at that moment. Usui thought that the current Queen from Afri Kingdom was taking revenge from his father because of the cut off engagement.

"But why did the prophecy change?" Usui asked the shaman quickly to stop the shaman from stop talking. Usui had a feeling that all the info he was hearing then was the kingdom's dark secrets. It could not be known to the society, or the country would collapse because of all the breached in taboo.

At this question, the Royal Shaman gave a weary sigh and answered, "Believe it or not, after your mother dreamed the 'new' prophecy, she did some research and found out that the first shaman who started this prophecy were drunk when he foretold it."

The shaman shaked his head gravely. "Your highness already learned that a shaman soul needs to be tranquil and calm when he 'receives' the news so any error would not occur. But if it really happened, the predictions will be little off from the true occurrence. That is how you got into the mess, Your Highness."

Usui couldn't believe it. Almost all his life was being uselessly spend in the tower just because some drunkard shaman had made a wrong prediction. It was not possible to tell whatever Usui was angry from looking at his his face. However, the shaman knew better since he could almost 'feel' an angered fire flare from the blond boy.

"Wish I could travel back in time to hit the shaman that was drunk," mumbled Usui in a cold tone. The shaman shuddered involuntarily when the angered fire turn to killing intent. The Royal Shaman quickly took the cup from Usui hand and poured some tea again.

The shaman urged Usui to drink and magically the killing intent subsided. Usui stared at the tea and thought, "This tea is really special. I should learn how to plant this." "However, I was curious as why my sister did not tell the new prophecy to the King. Now, the King are accusing you because he thought you are the cause of my sister death."

"I tried to tell the King about the misunderstanding but sadly the King is too overshadowed by sadness of my sister death to care. Then one day, my sister approached me in my dream to tell the reason why she doesn't tell about the new prophecy to the King."

The shaman stoped talking and gave the necklace he was holding to Usui. "Originally, the prophecy is not talking about the downfall of our country but a new beginning that can make this whole world change to a better place where the human and beast can live in harmony."

Usui nodded. He did not expect the prophecy to affect the whole world. "This necklace is the only way to find the prophecy child. If we do not find the child in the period of 10 years, the world will be engaging in a massive war where both human and beast will be destroying each other. The world will leave with nothing but burnt land and carcasses."

Usui inspected the necklace carefully. "This necklace is important and it's your highness's responsibility to find the child and bring the child to our country and meet me. There should be further instruction after your highness brings the child. The only think I know is the child is girl, 1 year younger than you, black hair with amber eyes and has fiery personality."

Usui was baffled by the Royal Shaman. He never expected that he was the one that needed to find the prophecy child. "Please, your highness! Your mother said that you are the only one that could do this." Usui had no choice but to accept the necklace and wear it around his neck.

"You should hurry and get out from this country. Your personal maid will follow you to take care of all your need." Usui stared at the shaman. "Are you kidding me? Are you saying that I should go now? What about my father?"

"I at least should let him know that I'm not the child from the prophecy." The baffled tone was obviously leaking from Usui's question but still the shaman had not expected him to accept this readily. "You could not waste your time since someone will come to your tower tonight to kill you if you don't go now," explained the shaman further.

"But how can I find the girl with the description you gave me? This world did not consist of 1 country only, you know." The shaman raised his right eyebrows and said, "No need for the sarcasm. You know that not many girls have black hair with amber eyes and you only need to find her at human country."

"This shaman has split personalities. One moment he can be playful and polite and next he becomes serious and commanding," thought Usui. Out of the blue,there was a knock from the door. "Looks like your maid is here to take you," said the shaman as he stood up to open the door.

What he surely didn't expect was a knife stabbing through his stomach when he opened the door. Usui, who was shocked by the sudden event hided under the table and tried to stay as quite as possible. Luckily for Usui, the culprit didn't notice that Usui was in the room ,since the shaman was blocking the culprit view when he stabbed the shaman.

Unfortunately, Usui couldn't see the culprit face because there was not much light in the room but the culprit also couldn't see Usui so he was safe for that moment. The culprit seemed to be looking for something because he was busy ransacking the whole room including the small chamber.

When the culprit couldn't find what he was looking for, the culprit tried to check the bleeding shaman for the thing he was looking for but to no avail. Usui came out from his hiding when the culprit finally ran out from the room. Usui immediately approached the shaman while hoping he was still alive.

A groan could he heard from the said man and Usui took a relieved breath. He quickly tried to heal the wound although Usui only had basic in manipulating magic not healing. A green mist appears from Usui's hands and he concentrated the magic to the wound on the shaman's stomach. Then he imagined the cells regenerating quickly and patching up the wound.

During the attempted healing process, a pained moan could be heard from the shaman. Usui was worried that he did something wrong since he never tried healing magic before. The shaman that seemed to notice his distress put his hand on the blond boy's hand.

Oddly the green mist started to take a more solid form and the wound started healing faster than before. But the shaman pained moan still didn't stop and the shallow breathe that the shaman taking every second was not helping Usui to calm down.

Finally the wound closed and Usui laid exhausted beside the Royal Shaman. "Not bad for a beginner," the shaman complimented. Usui proped himself up using his hand and said with an exhausted tone, "I don't think I did any good. You were moaning in pain when I was healing you."

The shaman chuckled but stop immediately with a wince when the pain came back. Usui instantly sat up and tried to help the shaman but he could do nothing. "Don't worry! This is the normal response when you force a wound to heal using magic. You were doing fine with the healing."

After another moan of pain, he continued,"When you are forcing the body to heal in a short amount of time, your brain will work twice harder than before to produce more of the healing cell to the wound and this will make the brain under stress. That's why healers don't force wounds to heal but the they are the one's who provide the cell what is needed to accelerate the healing time. Nevertheless, you have done a good job."

The shaman stood up while pulling Usui with him. He tugged the blond boy to another small chamber. In this small chamber was packed with all kind of magic books. The Royal Shaman took some books, put it into a rucksack and gave it to Usui.

"This is some books about magic. You have to learn it during your quest to find the prophecy child. I will personally send you to your maid as the attack earlier was rather unexpected. Something like that may happen again." Both of them ran along the castle corridors and finally reached the kitchen where a maid was waiting patiently with a bag full of non-perishable food.

"Your highness, here is the robe and we will be taking one of the royal horses for easier navigation." The maid handed the black robe to Usui and nodded to the shaman. Again, Usui found himself running while being tugged by the red haired maid.

The maid slowly approached the stable where a black royal horse was store. The horses snorted and said, "No need for the fail ambush. I could hear the sound of your jagged breath without any difficulties. Just hurry up and untie me. There are 3 people following you from behind."

The maid quickly untied the rope and mounted both of them on top of the black horse. The horse galloped in full speed to leave behind the stalkers and didn't stop until they reached the middle of the forest. Finally, Usui could take a long breath of relief when they were safe for then.

Interested by the book that the Royal Shaman supplied him, Usui took out one thin book bound by red leather but doesn't have a title in front. Usui open the book and was shocked when the book suddenly turn thicker and a cursive writing appeared one by one on the blank page.

**** TWO DIFFERENT WORLD****

"Haaah...!" A yawn escaped from the Royal Advisor. He put down the report in his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He absentmindedly took off his glasses and gazed outside. He could see a lot of little kid running around playing tag while the maids, servants and even some guards were busy running here and there doing their work.

The castle has been buzzed with activities since yesterday because of tomorrow's event. A sense of déjà-vu filled the mind of the Royal Advisor. He picked up the report again and skimmed through it. "Why did he choose to become Royal Advisor, anyway?" mused the Royal advisor before giving a heavy sigh.

A knock at the door pulled him back to reality. The Royal Advisor steeled his face before giving the permission to come in. A guard bowed at him and said, "The King wish to see you, sir." The man only nodded and the guard dismissed himself. The Royal Advisor gathered all his notes, books,files and what not! When finished, he called his personal maid.

A red haired maid appeared and took all the things from her masters hands and waited for the Royal Advisor to lead. While walking, both of them were trying hard to avoid colliding with the people that were running at the castle corridor. The usually plain castle has turned to a more cheerful and colorful attire for courtesy of tomorrow's event.

After walking for awhile, both of them reached the King's study. The Royal Advisor flashed his authority badge to the guard and he pushed open the door to reveal a King that was busy writing something. "What is the King up to? He rarely picked up the pen except when he is planning something important," thought the Royal Advisor

Nonetheless, he stood in front of the King's desk until the King addresses him. After 10 minutes of silent minus the sound of pen writing on paper, the King finally looked up and smiled broadly. "Ahh! Usui Takumi, my ever faithful and intelligent advisor. You come just at the right time."

"I was thinking of changing some of the agreement between Miyabigaoka treaty peaces since they will be coming during autumn. Can you check it so that the contract didn't contain even the tiniest loophole?" Usui nodded and sat down at his usual table that was located at the east side of the room not far from the King's table.

The maid put down her master's things and dismissed herself. Usui was just starting his work when a knock could be heard and the door was opened by the commander himself. He bowed to the King before putting down the report of that day's scouting activities. The King inspected the report and nodded his head as a form of acknowledgment.

The commander bowed again before going out of the room. Usui stared hard at the commander. He had some suspicions towards Sir Ayuzawa since he was the first one assigned as a full-fledged knight. At first, Usui was intrigue by this man because he graduated the fastest from Academy in Seika's history.

The feeling turned to fascination when the said man managed to become commander in two years. Usui did some research on the man and was shock since his parent was not the original occupant of Seika Kuni. Unfortunately, the information didn't tell Usui where their original birth-land was.

Usui loved to investigate about this man more but he had more dire situations to solve. This is the last year for him to find the prophecy child. He and his maid had traveled around the world to find the child but to no avail.

Seika Kuni is the third last country that needed to be check, That's why he became the Royal Advisor of Seika Kuni. Usually he took 1 to 2 years to stay at a country but he has stayed at Seika Kuni for 5 years. That is because when he first arrived at Seika, the magic necklace was responding. That meant that the prophecy child was in this country.

So, Usui tried to find the child but sadly no one fited the description. However the necklace did not stop responding until today, which was the main reason why he still hadn't left the country. When Usui think about it, the commander can be the prophecy child if he is a girl.

The truth is, Usui doesn't understand how this necklace worked. That is because no one in the country is 1 year younger than himself and if you count the outside travelers that come to Seika, it still didn't fit the description.

One more thing that puzzled Usui was every time the commander stood near him, the necklace would start responding more than before. However since the commander is not a girl, he was definitely not the prophecy child.

Usui didn't notice this until just recently. With the mystery that still lingers on the man's origin, Usui believed the commander was the prophecy child. However the problem lies on the gender of Sir Ayuzawa. There is no way Sir Ayuzawa is a girl since a girl couldn't possibly fight like Sir Ayuzawa.

Nonetheless, he desided he would investigate the commander thoroughly. But first, he needed to know the location of Sir Ayuzawa's house. That information was not easy to obtain since the King really protected the commander.

"Then, I need the help of my maid to scope some of the info," thought Usui. With that idea in mind, he started to check the new agreement that the King has done so he could proceed faster on the next stage of his plan to discover the real Sir Ayuzawa.

TBC

Please review to tell me what you all think ^^


End file.
